Habits
by Sparkling Dragon Tears
Summary: Caleb notices some of Tyler's bad habits and thinks he can help him out. CalebTyler Oneshot. Kind of fluffy. Rated for one curse word and mild slash.


D/c: I don't own The Covenant boys.

Warnings: Mild slash. Caleb/Tyler. One swear word. Woo.

This is just a cute little oneshot that I thought of randomly one day. I pretty much wrote everything but the end and let it sit on my computer for ages. So I thought I would finish it and post.

Please enjoy.  
--

Class always seemed to drag on forever when it was almost the end of the day, but on a particular Friday, Caleb couldn't hold focus for more than ten seconds on anything. He kept looking around the room and watching the other droning students stare vacantly at the teacher. He met Tyler's eyes a few times before he finally realized that the boy was watching him. He met the bright blue eyes and it took Tyler a second to notice he'd been caught. He tried glancing away, but Caleb held his gaze. Raising an eyebrow, he silently questioned the boy across the room. Tyler looked away and bit his lip, pretending to be interested in the teacher's monotonous rambling.

Caleb frowned in thought and looked up to the clock. He knew that he ripped on the others for Using, but there were only five minutes left, and he doubted that they'd notice. His eyes flashed black and the clock sprung forward, the bell ringing through the classroom. He glanced around to see if the guys noticed. Reid was shoving his papers in his bag as usual. Pogue looked confused, but shrugged it off and slid his chair back from the desk, standing to leave. When he turned to Tyler, Caleb saw him swallow hard and drum his fingers on the desk for a second before standing. The guys met Caleb at his desk, Tyler hiding behind Reid and avoiding Caleb's eyes.

"I thought today would never end." Reid said, stretching his arms above his head.

"You guys go ahead, I'll be there in a minute." Caleb said, taking his time to pack his notebook away. Tyler tried to leave with them, but Caleb's hand shot out and closed around his wrist silently. Pogue noticed and met Caleb's eyes questioningly. Caleb shook his head and Pogue nodded, understanding that Caleb wanted to talk to Tyler.

"Tyler, you coming?" Reid asked, but before he could turn back, Pogue pulled him from the room, shutting the door behind them. Caleb turned to the boy, not releasing his wrist. Tyler stared at the floor and Caleb frowned.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked. Tyler nodded mutely, but Caleb didn't believe it. "What's up, Ty?" He asked gently, taking Tyler's chin in his free hand to make him meet his eyes. The blue eyes flashed with uncertainty and a blush crept it's way up his face. He still said nothing and Caleb scowled further. "You know you can tell me anything, I won't judge you..." He offered, wondering why the kid was acting off.

"I doubt that." Tyler muttered. He averted his eyes again and Caleb sighed.

"Seriously, come on. Why were you watching me? Do you need help or something?" Tyler shook his head. "Is there something you can't tell me?" Tyler chewed on his lower lip, but after a hesitated moment, nodded. "What is it?" He pulled Tyler's arm and the boy followed as he was pulled closer. Caleb took the other hand and placed it on Tyler's shoulder.

Caleb wracked his brain for anything that could possibly be bugging the boy. Only one thing came to mind, and it was too extreme to be remotely the truth. The only thing he could think of that made a guy stare at anyone like that was if they had a crush on them. Tyler was straighter than an arrow, wasn't he?

Now that Caleb thought about it though, Tyler never talked about girls. He never danced with anyone. He'd never even had a girlfriend. _No way..._ Caleb thought. It was just too strange. Tyler was just... reserved, wasn't he? The only way to find out was to test these thoughts.

Caleb stepped closer to Tyler and it didn't escape his attention that Tyler's breath caught in his throat. The blue eyes danced over the room, looking at everything in his field of vision except Caleb. Removing his hand from Tyler's shoulder, he grabbed his dangling school tie and pulled Tyler's chest against his, still holding his wrist hostage.

"Baby Boy," He whispered, breath tickling the side of Tyler's face. "Look at me." He ordered, pulling his head back a bit. Tyler obeyed and turned to face him, but only met his eyes for a brief second. Unable to hold the gaze, the blue eyes dropped. "Are you gay?" He asked softly.

Tyler tried to suppress a shiver, but failed. He nodded nervously, eyes flicking to Caleb's for an instant to see the reaction before leaving again. Caleb loosened his grip on Tyler's wrist, but pressed against him harder. Tyler's chest heaved a bit against his in an attempt to keep from crying, or shaking, or doing something to piss Caleb off. Caleb noticed his bright blue eyes glance at his lips and leaned forward without a second thought.

Tyler gasped through his nose when Caleb's lips touched his. His eyes went wide, but when Caleb didn't pull back, fluttered closed tentatively. His hands were balled in fists to keep them from wandering Caleb's strong body. Caleb pulled away just slightly and watched Tyler open his eyes nervously. He was breathing shallowly through his parted lips and Caleb had the urge to taste him again. Releasing his hold on Tyler, he wrapped his arms around the boy's stomach and lifted him. Tyler let out a startled cry and tried to squirm from the grip.

"Chill out." Caleb chuckled. Tyler's arms wrapped around his neck and he spun the boy around to set him on the nearest desk. He separated them a bit, but Tyler's hands were linked behind his neck and his own hands rested on the boy's hips. Tyler looked over Caleb's shoulder, biting his lip again. "_Tyler_." He said, trying to catch his attention. The bright eyes traced over his face, looking through the dark lashes.

"You're not mad?" He asked, voice low and a bit shaky. Caleb smiled and pecked a kiss to Tyler's still tingling lips.

"Baby Boy, look down." He said smirking. Tyler followed Caleb's eyes down their chests and his eyes widened in surprise as he spotted Caleb's excitement. Caleb grinned as Tyler's face turned bright red and he looked away. Caleb captured his chin with one hand. "Ty," he said seriously. "You've got a really bad habit." He looked dead into the bright eyes and Tyler tried to look away, but the look was so intense that he was captured. "Why don't you hold eye contact with people?" Tyler wanted to look away more than anything. He squirmed, but Caleb held him still. His heartbeat sped up and Caleb knew he wanted to look anywhere else. "Tyler, you're looking in my eyes. Can't you see that you can trust me?"

"I just don't like to." He wiggled a little, trying to escape Caleb's hold on him. He finally turned his head, looking to the wall on the other side of the room, which happened to be the chalkboard. Caleb stepped forward so he was between Tyler's legs, and kissed Tyler's forehead.

"It's ok Baby. Listen, can I help you work on it?" Tyler frowned a bit. He didn't think that anything he did would ever matter to Big Brother Caleb. He nodded slowly, not sure if Caleb was actually going to be dedicated to helping him with anything. Caleb's face lit up with a smile and Tyler felt himself relax. Caleb met his lips again, puling Tyler close. Tyler lost all of his worries for a moment, only feeling the heat from the other body.

"Hey, are you guys- _What the fuck?!_" That was, until Reid burst into the classroom looking for them. Tyler froze, wide-eyed, but Caleb just sighed calmly. Caleb looked over his shoulder, not taking his hands from Tyler's sides.

"You mind?" Caleb asked. Pogue was standing behind Reid, hand frozen on the door. He was watching Caleb cautiously, as though trying to determine if he would strike out at them. Reid was looking around, trying to figure out what he had seen. By the time Caleb looked back to Tyler, the boy was alarmingly pale. "Baby Boy?" He asked softly. "It's all right, they won't care." He heard Pogue whisper something to Reid followed by the door closing gently. He brushed his lips across Tyler's once more. "Come on, let's go. I'm sure they're waiting right outside the door." Tyler bit his lip nervously and Caleb smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" Tyler asked nervously, color slowly returning to his face. His eyes crossed over Caleb's for a moment.

"Because I just found another habit to help you break." Tyler frowned, but before he could ask, Caleb took the opportunity to nip at his bottom lip. "You shouldn't bite your lip." He whispered. Tyler sucked in a sharp breath before letting out a shuddering breath. "Let me do it." Caleb grinned when he felt Tyler shiver. Continuing the gentle abuse of the tender flesh, he decided that Tyler could have all the bad habits he wanted, as long as he got to be the one to help break them.

--  
Yeah, so I guess it wasn't written that well, but I thought it was cute.

Anyone like it? Reviews are appreciated.

Till next time,  
-J X


End file.
